The games we play
by MissBlackRabbit
Summary: Feat. Demon Ciel and Seb in our era. M for coarse language, dark and gruesome themes, psychological violence, and adult theme (but not too explicit). It's Kuroshitsuji, it HAS TO BE M ;) Thanks for the fav and REVIEW guys! :)
1. Intro

Looking out the window of the 30th floor was always a view he enjoyed. Looking down at the city, tiny people walking around like the little ants they were.

That is how he felt these days, like they were mere ants. Something for him to toy with.

His sight came into focus before the night sky; he saw his reflection in the bay window. He hadn't changed much, his eyes were slit, his face had gotten thinner and he had grown about a feet and a half. It seemed his body had adjusted after turning into a demon and he must have looked about 23 now - and for the past 250 years.

He reached for his reflection on the glass, strange how so little difference transpired in his appearance when so much time had passed.

**(See "Adult Ciel" on my profile for image)**

Behind him, the old man sitting at his desk was tapping a thoughtful finger on the financial statements of the company. The vast office was surrounded by large windows, ceiling high libraries were filled with dusty books. Books about investment, economy, accounting, and stocks.

How boring.

The desk where the man sat was about the only furniture in the large empty space apart from the cater left behind by the office secretary.

"Dammit" the old man broke the silence taking off his glasses and rubbing at the sore spot they left behind. "Can't you help me with all this? Can't you use your demon abilities to figure it all out?"

"I don't have the slightest interest in that."

Their contract had come to an end so soon after it was concluded, so soon in fact that the demon had decided to wait for an opportune time to take his prize, they had shaken on a weak promise he couldn't even recall. Something about a cheating wife.

But the man was as boring as he was naive. The demon cocked his head sideways at the thought, looking at the reflection of the man who put his glasses back on, and turned his attention back to the papers in front of him.

"_So boring_", he thought.

He let his mind wonder for the briefest moment at what he could be doing instead of being here. Hunting for a new prey? Playing chess with another demon, with people has pawns? Red eyes came to mind... Before he could think any furhter, in a split second, before he even realized what he was doing, he was at the man's side.

He stood next to him; his hand through the accountant's chest.

Standing very still he lowered his gaze with a cold expression. He listened to the pencil the man who stared at him in shock had let go, roll off the table, and finally fall to the ground.

Time seemed to have slowed. He was used to the feeling, all his senses being heightened, everything seemed slow when in fact, he was the fast one.

No blood came from the wound. No emotions could be read on his impassive face, his thoughts were elsewhere...

"C-Ci-Ci..." the man managed to mumble.

He swiftly turned his catch 90 degrees to break the bound between body and soul. Leaning in, he whispered "A human contract isn't worth the paper it is written on, Mister Goldwyn." And ate the man's soul.


	2. Living Together

Ciel reached the balcony of his apartment, landing gracefully amongst the veil of curtains blowing in the wind. The sunset cast a myriad of pink and orange shades on the white bricks of the building. Delicate notes were coming out of the high perched balcony.

He peered into the room as he unfolded himself from the landing and saw Sebastian sitting at the piano. His hair was still damp; shirtless. In fact, the only piece of clothing he wore being his black trousers.

In a matter of nanoseconds, Ciel was able to take it all in.

The music flowing delicately through the window sill, the curtains gently dancing in front of his vision, Sebastian barefoot on the marble floor, his wet hair falling over his eyes as his body curved over the instrument, making his humid skin shimmer in the sunlight.

That was all the time Ciel needed, and all he would be granted. He secretly thanked demon's heightened senses as Sebastian fingers froze into place at his arrival. He didn't need to see his face to know the hunger that transpired.

"You fed."

Ciel stepped forward and headed for the small refrigerator. They had a luxurious apartment with items gathered through their travel from all around the world. Expensive paintings on the walls, rare statues, and the likes. But in New-York, even luxury was tiny. Ciel had removed the kitchen seeing as no one would be using it to make more room for the opulent leather couch and a desk where he often wrote missives to the demon realm. He opened the fridge as he replied, almost to himself "I was bored."

Sebastian stayed silent a moment, then his answer took the form of Tchaikovtsky's Swan Lake. Ciel took a sip of the bottled water he had fetched as the door of the refrigerator closed in on itself. Leaning against it, he watched Sebastian as he passionately played the song – Ciel's favorite. The scene was eerie as the sunset casted shadows of colors in the apartment.

Sebastian playing the piano always had mixed effects on Ciel. He liked watching him to his heart's contempt, being able to scrutinize the man who always kept to himself. But the sound of the piano, more than any other instrument always reminded him of his past; of their years back in London as he played the role of the Queen's watchdog, butler at his side...

It reminded him of the people he cherished, the ones he loved. They were all dead now. Long gone from this world. He had no one left, not even a picture had survived the past 250 years. Eventually, he had started to forget their faces, the only thing remaining was the feelings they left on him. An impression... how they made him feel.

People say that so long as you're not forgotten, you are eternal.

He sometimes wondered... if you only remembered people for how they made you feel, did you really remember them? Were they eternal if they only lived in the tiny bits that your mind and heart could carry? Forgetting everything else that they were, everything they could have been as individuals?

That was why Sebastian had bought the piano after all, to torture the little bits he could still torture out of him. The Lord had thought of refusing the purchase, but the bitter sweet feelings the music brought to his heart was something, as a demon, he almost relished in nowadays. Melancholy was an understanding mistress.

Focusing back onto the scene in front of him, he let his eyes linger from Sebastians' hands on the piano up to his arms and then his shoulders, watching the motion as his hands moved up and down the notes. He trailed to the crook of his neck, noticing the still wet hair brushing against his skin and lingered on, tracing a path between his shoulder blades where trails of water glowed as his muscles shifted and curled under his silky skin. His eyes peaking down the man's spine slowly until he reached the seam of his trousers. His blue eyes narrowing as his imagination ran rampant...

"Yes, My Lord?"

Snapping out of his reverie Ciel noticed Sebastian had stopped playing. He walked back to the balcony's door.

"I-I can't hold back. Why can't I hold back?" When Sebastian didn't answer he blushed and clarified "The souls. Why can't I hold back?"

Sebastian turned from the piano and got to his feet. He moved in slow silent footsteps, his eyes impassive as they had been for the last couple of hundred years.

"You are still young, My Lord. You let your desires overcome you." He said as he passed him without stopping.

_"Only some of them"_, thought Ciel. At first he had relished in his new demon status and the hold it had over Sebastian. He had toyed with the demon and forbade him from contracting with a human. He wasn't sure if he could have but he didn't want to risk it. He was cruel and experimenting with the new emotions filling him.

But after a few years, he noticed his body began to change and with it came his desires. The demon process seemed to have triggered a new growth but seemingly a slow one. Then it stopped again, as if deciding this was the age the demonling was to be. He had kept his human body, and as a result of not having a demon shell, was unable to enter the demon realm.

Ciel heard the older demon's bedroom door close.

Sebastian had changed completely the instant he found out Ciel had been turned. He never teased him anymore, never tortured him. Sebastian was once his saviour and his misdemeanor. The game between balancing Ciel's adoration and breaking his poor soul came to a halt as the soul had gone.

Over the decades, Sebastian had had other opportunities to torture Ciel but he didn't. Without a prize, the game wasn't worth playing. So there were no more games of cat and mouse between them... only a game of cats. It was always a fight to see who would get the upper hand over the other.

Things had turned sour for him.

Now more than ever before, Sebastian was his everything. His family, his friend, a servant, his fantasies but mostly, now he was a mouse. His entire world revolved around Sebastian no matter how much he will himself not to. To him however, Ciel was mere chains. An obstacle keeping him captive.

Ciel sighed as he brushed the thoughts aside and headed for a shower.


	3. Sebastian Resolve

Sebastian leaned against the closed door, eyes closed but burning in their lids.

He took in the previous scene, the smell of the freshly fed that drove his stomach to madness... Ciel's gracious movements as he walked across the room absentmindedly... the boy's eyes burning on his skin as he felt his master thinking of him, intently.

He could always tell. Like an echo in his mind "Sebastian... Sebastian... Sebastian...". It stopped him short, cutting the song abruptly but Ciel hadn't seem to notice.

His fist now clenched at his side as he slowly opened his eyes. Desire wasn't something new to him but desire for one he was bound to... ah the irony of the binder being bound.

While freedom wasn't as important as pleasure to a demon, eternal binding held a ring he didn't quite fancy. Soon, all that would be over though. Soon, he would rid himself of the contract.

Soon, Ciel would die.

He got dressed at the speed of light, putting on a loose t-shirt, and headed for the demon realm, where Ciel couldn't reach him anymore. As a contracted human, he could call to him at all times but he had found it to be false as a contracted demon.

He arrived not too far from the heavy gates rising to the height of their apartment building in NY, about 20 storeys high. Sebastian didn't need to ask for entrance, he didn't need to be allowed in. He was Sebastian Michaelis, the greater demon feared by many and adored by Satan himself.

The doors opened in complete silence as he approached, they almost seemed to suck in all other sounds surrounding them. Only his steady footsteps were heard and with it, the sound of his resolve.


	4. Marlene

He stood at the closed door, knowing the room behind it was empty pondering whether he should wait for her return or come back another time. He thought of going back to the apartment and of Ciel there... in the shower...

"My, my! What a pleasant visit." Came a female's alluring voice beside him.

"The pleasure is all mine" Sebastian said with slit eyes as he bent to kiss the Lady's hand. They looked at each other suspiciously. Marlene was stunningly beautiful. She was petite and always wore thigh high boots, even back in 432. She was one of the oldest demons of the realm, older than him, and her survival for this long was mainly due to her eating habits.

Instead of contracting with humans, she picked them out carefully and brought them back to her lair where she toyed with them until the final kill. The longest had lasted 12 years. Rumours started going around that she had fallen for the boy... that's when she hosted a party inviting all the demons who were willing to come play with her toy. At the end of the evening, she had ripped his heart out of... whatever was left of his body.

What a lovely evening it had been.

"Please come in" she said as Sebastian straightened himself. She gestured him towards the doors which opened as if pushed by an invisible force. Sebastian stepped into the vast room. A large bed sat in the middle of a lower part of the floor bringing the mattress to the height of your feet, a small table to the left and a bunch of colorful cushions gathered on the floor to the right with a shisha in the middle.

"Marlene..." Sebastian purred "You can drop the illusion. Have you forgotten who I am?"

The woman hadn't come into the room but narrowed her eyes at him obviously debating. Sebastian smiled innocently and she finally seemed to be convinced. She snapped her fingers smiling to herself, and her pointy boots hit the floor as she walked passed him into the room.

Colors were dragged down, like a heavy curtain falling, turning the scene into a black and white movie. The bed disappeared leaving behind a flat wooden table big enough for a human with leather bounds where the neck, feet and hands would go. The table to the left was now an aquarium of sort. Standing about seven feet tall and 18 feet wide; fairies battled inside. Sebastian smiled, teeth protruding.

"You still have them battling in there?" he smiled evilly, a shadow falling over his eyes.

"Of course. It's my most prized piece."

"How long have they been at it?"

"Who knows! Even I forget... Generations and generations. The beauty of it all is they still believe the last one standing will ascend to a better world. Even if I wanted to release them now, they couldn't adapt to the real world. It became a religion to them." She smirked as she sat on the torture table in the middle of the room.

"Now why would you hide such a pretty thing from my eyes?" Sebastian purred.

Marlene slowly lit a cigarette placed on a holder. She took in a puff as she eyed Sebastian through the smoke. She elegantly crossed her legs. Every movement, every step Marlene took radiated elegance, She made it seem natural, as if the word was invented for her. "Your boy." She said lightly.

"Ah. Just how insulted should I be that you'd think I've become this soft?" Sebastian fluidly sat besides the demoness and saw, where cushions used to be a young male chained and gagged. His naked body showed several marks of abuse, bruises, burns and slashes. "That would never happen." Sebastian continued turning his attention back to her. She was still eyeing him intently, searching for the smallest bit of contradiction between his speech and his reaction.

Finding none she seemed to lose a bit of interest.

She threw her cigarette on the floor and bounced herself off the table; slowly cat walking to the man curled up in the corner. With an exasperated voice she said "What do you want Michaelis? A greater demon doesn't often pay a visit to others. What is the reason of you coming here?"

Sebastian liked Marlene the most, her approach and thoughts were the closest to his, her gait reminded him of his favorite pet and she had been, more than once, his partner in (devious and atrocious) crimes.

"I need your help, my love."

An uninterested "Oh." Was all she said as she bent down to put a blindfold on her pet.

"I need to break this contract."

That seemed to get her attention as she paused for a few seconds but then carried on "And here I thought you loved him. You do know the only way to break a contact is if he dies, don't you?"

Sebastian made a sound that sounded half like amusement and half thoughtful. "Hnnh... There is a great difference between love and lust wouldn't you agree? He's an object of beauty that is true, perfectly balanced between good and evil... beautiful so long as I could destroy that beauty at will. Now that the situation has come to what it is, I fear I have no other option than to rid myself of my bounds."

Marlene didn't respond right away. Only the whimpers of the young man in the corner, as she brushed a pointy stake slowly down his abdomen, filled the silence. After a minute or two she turned to look at Sebastian and simply stated "Beauty exists in the mind that contemplates it."

Sebastian's gaze grew dark – she didn't believe him. That is precisely why he loved her but avoided her as much as he could – she had an uncanny ability to make him aware of his own feelings and thoughts. "That maybe so, but beauty is a fragile gift; one I intend to break." he replied.

Marlene only let a contemplative "Hmm..." escape her throat "You don't need to kill him to break him. You of all people know that." She added and said no more.


	5. Sexy Stranger

Ciel had slipped into a pair of pants and a polo shirt, looking at himself in the mirror he often thought of his father, the only face he could remember somewhat clearly but even that had become blurred with his own features. Sebastian was gone when he came out of the shower, he could have summoned him but he didn't really have anything to say.

He walked to the living room and looked at the empty piano seat. Closing his eyes, he felt the wind lightly blow across his face. Forcing himself to push all thoughts of Sebastian out of his mind, he decided to head for the roof.

The wind blew harder there, he had to squint as hair violently hit his face. He walked straight ahead to the edge of the building. Looking down at the row of windows that trailed all the way to the street. A deadly fall for a human, an easy one for him. He bounced on the railing, finding his balance right away as his pants slapped his thighs under the ferocious wind.

He looked up at the moon and listened. To the silence of the night. To the honks and screams down in the street, to a boy moaning...

He opened his eyes slowly, focusing his hearing, he zeroed in on the boy's voice. A very enticing voice... He turned around. The voice was coming from the roof, behind the staircase's exit. He went to it and saw a young boy completely naked except for his shirt blowing in the wind, his eyes closed as his dark tousled hair flew around him. He was sitting, knees bent with his back slightly arced. "Hmm..." he moaned again. Ciel couldn't help but feel aroused, his hormones had kicked in years ago but never had he done anything about it.

"Need a hand with that?" he purred with a voiced made even more alluring by his demon capabilities. The boy jerked back as his eyes flew open revealing sky blue eyes much like his own. The boy was a sight to behold. His body was lean yet muscular, his white skin enhanced the contrast of his black hair and pale blue eyes. The demon couldn't help the growl that left his throat.

"Fuck. Who are you?" the boy said kneeling to reach for his pants a bit far from him. Ciel was between them in an instant.

"Does it matter?" he said absentmindedly as he licked his lips and bent down. Slowly he stroked the cheekbone of the male with the tip of his finger, tracing down the arc that led to his chin while his thumb lightly brushed his lips. "Can I kiss you?" he purred his eyes narrowing on the sensual lips in front of him.

The boy's lips parted slightly and Ciel didn't wait for his answer, he leaned in for a taste. He nudged at his bottom lip while his hand slowly started moving again and made it's way around the boy's neck, down to his chest. His skin was as cold as the night and Ciel's hand must have felt warm; the moan that slipped through the boy's lips confirmed it. As they kissed again, their desire swept through, their bodies got closer. Ciel's nails lightly grazed the boy's chest as he climbed on top of him. He felt hands fumbling with his belt, working to release forming desire. The boy opened his mouth and Ciel took the invitation, licking his lips before peaking inside to meet his tongue. The contact sent shivers through his body and he let out a moan of his own.

He felt the boy smirk but was too focused on the hand that groped him to pay it any attention. The boy brushed kisses down his cheek to his ear. "You're really hot, stranger." he murmured into his ear. Ciel felt the arousal strike even higher. He thought of Sebastian and the way he looked after his shower, of his ruby red eyes that used to tempt him to sin; that still tempted him to sin.

Ciel leaned himself against the staircase's wall as the dark haired boy brushed kisses down his chest went down on him. Ciel felt his body twitch, then closed his eyes and brought his mind back to Sebastian.

"Fuck..." Ciel groaned his hands scratching the floor at his sides. In his mind, he could see Sebastian smirking evilly at his reactions, and that only turned him on even more; he hadn't seen Sebastian smirk in so long. _Does My Lord like this?_ "Yes..." He opened his eyes and looked down at the black hair between his legs. "Ahh... Seb-Ahh... Sebastian!" the boy moaned twitching as the orgasm overcame him.

The stranger licked his lips smirking.

"You should go." Ciel said a little out of breath.

The boy frowned "That is hardly fair don't you think?" he teased leaning in. Ciel put a hand over his chest, stopping him short.

"I said leave!" The lust in Ciel's eyes had left room to authority and command in an instant. He almost seemed angry.

"Tssk. Can't I at least have your name?" he said while getting up to gather his cloths.

The blue haired boy seemed to ponder that while staring straight ahead, passed him, as if he wasn't even there, starring into the darkness. He smiled "You can call me Lord."

"Pfff." The boy had put his boxers on and feigned an over exaggerated bow "Then you should know, the roof is mine, _My Lord_." He said not hiding his annoyance and took off obviously pissed.


	6. Cat vs Cat

"Why did you call me here?" said the voice in the shadows.

Ciel hadn't really meant to. "Who knows." he said dismissively.

Sebastian stayed silent.

The demonling pushed the hair out of his eyes. "Why do you think I called you?"

"..."

"You belong to me Sebastian." and that was rewarded with a low growl. Any other time this would have satisfied Ciel but in this moment, being caught in the act, being caught moaning his name – his will to get the upper hand of the situation was stronger. "Does it displease you? I could force you to watch the whole thing if I wanted to." Ciel narrowed his eyes looking for a reaction but when he saw none he opted for a different approach. "I could even order you to have sex with me." he continued; but the demon still didn't flinch.

"Is that what you want, My Lord?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Ciel smirked evilly thinking about how much fun he was having trying to achieve the same goal without using their contract.

Sebastian stepped out of the shadows slowly, and Ciel felt his heart accelerate in his chest. He was smirking back at him, as elegant as always. His black hair partly covered is eyes which rested on him, starred at him, only him. They were glowing a little more than usual Ciel noticed, he must have pushed the right buttons after all…He closed his eyes shut, frowning at the feelings Sebastian awoke in him. "_250 years and I still can't control the effect he has on me... pathetic._" he thought to himself, and now that he had his pants down, it was a bit hard to hide. He stood up and wiled himself to remain stoic as he felt Sebastian bent down.

A gloved finger caressed his ankle and traced a path upwards, brushing the inside of his thigh. It made his sex twitch, sending a jolt of excitement in his stomach, as his fangs push out of their sheaths.

Then Sebastian got up, pulling his Master's pants in one swift motion. He adjusted his glove looking away, "We should head back, it's rather cold to be out."

Ciel knew he had lost this round – again – like all the other rounds he had lost in the last 250 years. His heart was his biggest giveaway; every time. All he could do was stand there, looking at the man he desired so entirely walk away, and without looking back, disappearing in the night.

"Tshk!" was all he said as he clenched his teeth and fists.


	7. Demon Nature

**Short snippet inside Sebastian's mind.**

* * *

><p>"People wait around too long for love. I'm happy with all of my lusts!"<br>― C. JoyBell C.

Miss him he would, a mind able to see the bigger picture of things was so rare to come across. He had met countless clueless, and so many who though they saw but were blind.

And blind he was as well, blinded by the light the creature shun on him. He was pulled in, always wanting to be near him and hear the words he'd whisper. He often caught himself mesmerized but every time he would keep his emotions in check. The task was simple enough, he just had to cast them aside and ignore them.

Allowing himself to linger on the warmth he felt building inside would have been the real tragedy. He was a demon, incapable of love. Had he let Ciel climb into his heart, his nature would have destroyed the poor thing so dearly appreciated – he couldn't help it, it was his nature.

To torture and inflict suffering felt as right to him as finding true understanding - but the latter didn't come around as often.

He soon would have started to toy with the boy until he was broken beyond repair. He, Sebastian Michaelis, his demon, simply could not let that happen, even if he was the assailant.

There was also the matter of the other demons. He remembered all too well the gruesome pleasure some of them had with Marlene's toy; the pleasure _he_ had. An evil smirk crept to his lips as he recalled the scene.

He knew well her toy and her were both resolved to dance the final round of their story. He had to use ingenuity to make sure it would hurt as much as such a tortuous relationship deserved.

So he had decided to make him watch. To look as he pinned Marlene down and violently raped her. What he had most relished in was that moment, when Marlene couldn't bare to have him watch anymore and, as she looked away, the anger that morphed the boys features; eyes burning with rage.

He wasn't Satan's favorite for no reason.

Speaking of Marlene, he wondered if she was able to find the Mortal Sword.

Soon, he'd be free to eat to his heart's contempt. Soon he'd be free of the warm feelings that altered his behavior, the ones he had to constantly cast aside.

Soon Ciel would die.

And as much as the thought felt right, it also left a hole, void in his chest. An emptiness that seemed to suck him in…

He cast it aside.


End file.
